1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in cradles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a baby cradle suspended in a manner for prolonged rocking action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cradles for infants have been available for many, many years, and since it is considered advantageous to provide a rocking motion for the cradle, many of the cradles are supported by rocker elements which can be utilized for rocking the cradle to and fro. Of course, the rocking motion usually extends through a relatively short time period and must be manually or otherwise renewed frequently in order to achieve any lasting effects for the infant disposed in the cradle. In order to overcome the disadvantage of the short time periods for the usual rocker elements, many cradles have been developed with particular devices included thereon for increasing the overall time period of the rocking motion without the necessity of reactivating the rocking device. Counterweights, such as shown in the J. J. Waldheim et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,465, issued June 14, 1966, and entitled "Baby Basket Stand and Rocking Device"; a swinging type cradle mounting as shown in the James R. Meade U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,969, issued Oct. 2, 1973, and entitled "Article of Furniture; and other relatively complicated structures have been devised to improving the motion of cradles, but these have been relatively inefficient and most have been expensive and complicated to construct. In addition, it is considered an advantage to provide an attractive overall aspect for the cradle, and most of the cradles in widespread use today are of a generally similar appearance in that most of the cradles look similar to a basket or the usual baby bed.